sitcomfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Veep
centre|700px ---- «Вице-президент» (англ. Veep) — американский комедийный сериал с Джулией Луи-Дрейфус в главной роли. Премьера шоу состоялась 22 апреля 2012 года на кабельном телеканале HBO. Седьмой и заключительный сезон выйдет в 2019 году. Сюжет The series follows the personal life and political career of Selina Meyer (Julia Louis-Dreyfus), the Vice President and later President of the United States. Her party affiliation is unknown, though hinted in the fourth season finale to be Democratic. Formerly a United States Senator from Maryland, Meyer campaigns for her party's nomination in the 2012 presidential election and is initially the front-runner, but ultimately loses the nomination to Stuart Hughes. Meyer subsequently joins the Hughes ticket as his running mate and is elected Vice President. Her staff as Vice President, upon whom Meyer is totally reliant, includes chief of staff Amy Brookheimer (Anna Chlumsky); director of communications Mike McClintock (Matt Walsh); deputy director of communications Dan Egan (Reid Scott); and body man Gary Walsh (Tony Hale). Later additions to her team as president include White House Chief of Staff Ben Cafferty (Kevin Dunn) and political strategist Kent Davison (Gary Cole). Jonah Ryan (Timothy Simons), initially a White House liaison to the Vice President's office and later a New Hampshire congressman, also features prominently. At the outset of the series, Meyer frequently finds herself relegated and ignored by Hughes. In the second season, Meyer comes to accrue some power and influence and, by the end of the season, is actively considering challenging Hughes for their party's nomination in the 2016 election. This becomes a moot point when Hughes decides not to seek a second term and Meyer begins her presidential campaign in the third season. Hughes abruptly resigns and Meyer assumes the presidency at the end of the season; the fourth season finds her adjusting to her new role whilst continuing her presidential campaign, both of which are undermined by a series of scandals. The election results in a tie between Meyer and challenger Bill O'Brien (Brad Leland), leading to a vote in the House of Representatives during the fifth season to decide the next president after a recount in Nevada fails to alter the election's outcome. The House vote ends in a tie, leading to the Senate voting to elect the Vice President. The Senate vote also ends in a tie; Meyer's Vice President Andrew Doyle (Phil Reeves), who did not run for a full term, casts the tiebreaking vote for O'Brien's running mate Laura Montez (Andrea Savage) instead of Meyer's running mate Tom James (Hugh Laurie), leading to Montez becoming president. The sixth season follows Meyer out of office for the first time in the series, as she attempts to ensure her legacy by authoring a memoir, setting up a foundation and attempting to establish a presidential library. At the end of the season, Meyer decides to run for president again. The series also explores Meyer's personal life, such as her strained relationships with her daughter Catherine (Sarah Sutherland), ex-husband Andrew (David Pasquesi) and a number of significant others. The lives, careers and relationships of the other characters are also explored, frequently intersecting with the series' principal narrative, satirizing the politicking which defines the inner workings of the contemporary U.S. government. В ролях |} Разработка и производство Первоначально проект разрабатывался для телеканала ABC в сезоне 2007—2008 под названием The Thick of It, а главную роль играл Джон Майкл Хиггинс. Пилотный эпизод был снят весной 2007 года, однако так и не получил зелёный свет на дальнейшее производство. После того как ABC отказался от шоу, HBO, Showtime и NBC выразили заинтересованность к проекту. В конечном счете HBO купил шоу и начал его разработку в конце 2009 года. На главную роль была приглашена Джулия Луи-Дрейфус и в апреле 2011 года канал заказал съемки первого сезона из восьми эпизодов. Пилотный эпизод получил преимущественно благоприятные отзывы от телевизионных критиков, и 30 апреля 2012 года, спустя неделю после премьеры, HBO продлил сериал на второй сезон. На 64-й церемонии вручения Прайм-тайм премии «Эмми» сериал был выдвинут в трех категориях на соискание наград: «Лучший комедийный сериал», «Лучшая актриса в комедийном телесериале» (Джулия Луи-Дрейфус) и «Лучший кастинг в комедийном сериале». Джулия Луи-Дрейфус выиграла «Эмми» за свою роль в сериале. Дополнительная информация Интересные факты *Каждую сцену вначале репетируют, причём актёрам позволено импровизировать, чтобы сделать сцену как можно смешнее. На репетициях присутствуют сценаристы, которые включают в сюжет удачные находки. Цитаты Категория:Сериалы Категория:Сериалы США Категория:Сатирические комедии Категория:Сериалы, начавшиеся в 2012 году Категория:Сериалы HBO Категория:Ситуационные комедии